Use of appliances and devices has become an integral part of many people's homes which places considerable load on the electric grid. The influx of compatible “smart” devices has the ability to form a home ecosystem that can be managed and maintained. This multi device ecosystem has inter-dependent statuses and settings that need constant monitoring and changing for an efficient energy use.